Not Meant To Be
When Justin considers a breakup with Kaitlin, it completely devastates her. Savannah and Maddie try to get Kaitlin back up on her feet. Episode Summary Kaitlin and Justin are at the carnival today. They are having a great time riding rollercoasters, playing games, and snacking on carnival food. But while they are in the Tunnel of Love, Justin needs to confess something to Kaitlin. He thinks they need to separate. Kaitlin is surprised why he would even consider it. Justin says he just hasn't been having time for her, and plus Kaitlin is a big flirt. He mentions Dakota, for instance. Kaitlin starts to cry. Kaitlin goes home, crying in her bed all night. She floods the house with her tears. Kaitlin's brother comes in and drains out the tears. Kaitlin says she's not in a VeggieTales ''mood tonight. Kaitlin's brother puts the DVD away and asks Kaitlin what's wrong. Kaitlin tells him and her brother asks if she wants friends to come help her. Kaitlin would appreciate that, so her brother calls them for her. Savannah and Maddie come to Kaitlin's house and try to cheer her up. Kaitlin wonders how. Savannah suggests that maybe it's time to move on. Kaitlin thinks Justin is the only one for her. She can think about nothing except for Justin, just like in Africa. Maddie thinks it's time for Kaitlin to see a new guy. Savannah and Maddie arrange plans for her to see Keagan. Meanwhile, Justin is at his house, reconsidering some things. Kaitlin and Keagan head to Applebee's. Keagan thinks this date will be more awesome than getting a spin-off series. Keagan looks at the camera and tells the writers to take the hint. Kaitlin has no clue what just happened but she really misses Justin. Just then, Justin bursts in. He wants Kaitlin back. He's been doing some thinking, and he just couldn't stand being without her. They kiss and Justin steals Keagan's dinner. Keagan is mad and wonders who would have dinner with him. Elliot comes and asks if he wants to join him for dinner. Keagan wonders if this is a date, and Elliot says it definitely isn't. Production Information * CGI is used on Kaitlin's flood of tears * Thirteenth time the fourth wall is broken * The first "gay joke" was used on the show when Keagan asks Elliot if having dinner with him was a date Trivia * The episode title is based off of "Not Meant To Be" by Theory of a Deadman, which its instrumental can be heard in the credits * "London Tour" from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''is heard during Kaitlin and Justin's carnival montage * Justin mentions Kaitlin's encounter with Dakota in "Call Her Maybe" * Seventh time Kaitlin's brother asks to watch ''VeggieTales, second time being an attempt ** This time, he is seen with VeggieTales: The Ballad of Little Joe '' * Kaitlin mentions the events of "You Just Can't Leave My Thoughts" * When Keagan mentions a spin-off, he is hinting at the creation of ''Soccer Stars Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles